


In Motel Rooms

by pavloverly



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloverly/pseuds/pavloverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick end up with one bed in their shared room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Motel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was watching total drama island earlier bc im a huge nerd and the two guys spooning from lack of sleep reminded me of something peterick would do so i wrote it :) enjoy

Touring some states in a cramped, shitty, eight year old van owned by your friend's mother fucking sucked. It smelled of weed, coffee, sweat and all things in between. To make it worse, all their instruments were shoved into the back, leaving two seats in the front. 

When motel nights eventually rolled around, the boys felt so relieved that they might as well actually kiss the bedroom walls and the exterior of the building. 

Pete would be shouting the entire time after a show, something along the lines of "I'm sleeping in a fucking bed tonight!" and he would sling his arm around Patrick's shoulder and give him a little squeeze before Patrick would elbow his ribs and tell him to 'fuck off, you're too loud and you're shouting in my ear, I'm going to go deaf, asshole'. 

Pete would pout at Patrick, feigning sadness before regaining his live wire energy, bouncing between friends and familiar faces who would show up at their gigs regularly enough, chatting them up. 

As Andy parked the van for the night, the four of them swiftly exited the vehicle, grabbing their luggage and entered the motel. Pete fished his wallet out of his back pocket, looked up at attendance and asked, "Can we check in for the night? We need two rooms."

The woman nodded at him and provided a smile so ridiculously fake it almost looked as bad as spending another entire night sleeping in that fucking van. "We certainly do, the last two rooms left. You're just in luck." She turned around and took two keys out of a drawer, and put them on the counter. "It'll be thirty dollars per room, thank you." She smiled again. It put the four of them on edge. 

Pete put the money on the counter and took the keys, muttering a "thanks", and moving off to find the rooms. 

As soon as they were out of earshot of the woman, Pete had thrown his arm around Patrick, and hugged him to his side as Patrick slid an arm around his waist. "I'm rooming with Patrick tonight, and there's nothing either of you can do about it," Pete grinned, looking back at both Joe and Andy to see them roll their eyes. 

"Pete, it's kind of obvious you always want to room with Patrick. I'd be kind of surprised if you didn't want to room with him, actually," Joe said, and Andy nodded in agreement. 

Pete threw a key at Joe's head. "That's your key, have fun, fucker." 

Joe snorted and came to a stop in front of the room he was sharing with Andy. "Love you too, Pete!" he used a high-pitched voice and blew out a kiss. 

Pete and Patrick's room was directly across from Joe and Andy's room. As Pete unlocked the room, he opened the door and bowed his head. "Ladies first," 

Patrick shoved his chest and walked into the room and Pete started laughing, closing the door after himself. 

He turned around and came face-to-face with a single queen bed. 

"Looks like we're sharing a bed tonight, 'Trick," He said, opening his luggage and grabbing some clothes for a shower. "are you alright with that?" He turned around to face Patrick, who had gone silent upon entering the room. "'Trick?"

Patrick's eyes widened a little and his gaze landed on Pete. "No.” Pete raised an eyebrow. “I mean - fuck." He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm fine with it. Totally."

Pete shrugged and returned to his clothes-sorting. "You sure, dude? I can sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable about it."

"No, I'm fine with it, Really. I - I am."

Pete stood up, holding a toothbrush, toothpaste and clothes, and turned to face Patrick. "Alright then, I'm gonna go take a shower." He walked past Patrick into the joined room, closed the door, turned on the shower and shed his clothes. 

After generic thoughts and washing his body clean of grime, he stepped out and put on boxers, brushed his teeth and threw the dirty clothes into a pile into the corner of the room to collect later. 

He walked into the main bedroom where Patrick was reading a book. He looked up, noticed Pete's lack of shirt and started blushing. 

Pete being, well, _Pete_ noticed the reddening of Patrick's cheeks and decided to further embarrass his friend. He lifted up both arms and did a slow spin, lowering his voice and using a flirtatious tone, "Like what you see?"

Patrick's face darkened by another deep shade of red. "Shut up, I hate you." He promptly grabbed his clothes and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

Pete chuckled to himself and laid underneath the covers, awaiting Patrick's return so he could tease him about the earlier ordeal. 

Around some time later - Pete wasn't counting - Patrick emerged from the bathroom, cheeks tinged rosy from the heat, wearing pyjama bottoms and a shirt. 

He turned off the room lights and got underneath the covers, humming to himself. Something unfamiliar. 

Pete broke the silence and spoke up. "G'night, 'Trick." He shuffled underneath the covers until Patrick stopped humming, and from a foot away came a short reply. 

"Goodnight." The humming resumed, and Pete let the sweet melody guide him into slumber. 

 

Sometime early next morning, Pete had woken up pressed against Patrick, his chin on top of his head, Patrick's face pressed into his shirt, mouth open, hot breaths hitting Pete's unclothed torso, looking adorable, both hands resting in between himself and Pete. The older had a leg thrown across Patrick's hip, bringing their bottom halves closer. Pete's arm was across Patrick's back, the other arm underneath him. 

In short; they were pressed flush against each other, and Pete wasn't complaining. He moved a hand up to thread his hands through the silky hair, slightly kneading. 

Pete was dozing off again when Patrick shifted against him, waking up and slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. 

Patrick made an attempt to shuffle backwards. And Pete let him. 

"'Trick, you alright?" He asked. 

"Y- yeah, I'm good, I'm good." Pete would never get sick of how much Patrick seemed to blush. It was quite fitting for his pale complexion. 

"I guess we should get going." Pete said, getting up as Patrick followed suit. He walked over to Patrick and enveloped him in a bear hug, squeezing gently and pressing a kiss to his hairline. "You're quite cuddly, you know? We should sleep in the same bed together more often. I could get used to it."

Patrick hugged back just as tight, and pressed his face into Pete's neck. "I- I can see that happening, yeah."


End file.
